With the spread of research into the MEMS and piezoelectric application, a thin piezoelectric substance film exhibiting a good characteristic is desired as a piezoelectric substance element. The piezoelectric substance element expands and contracts in a way that pinches the piezoelectric substance film with electrodes and applying an electric field thereto, and can be applied to a motor, a supersonic motor, an actuator, etc. PZT-series materials discovered approximately 50 years ago are main materials utilized in the applied field. The PZT material is equal to or higher than 1100° C. in its sintering temperature, and there is seen a progress of material development employing a sol-gel method, a sputtering method, an MBE (Molecular Beam Epitaxial) method, a PLD (Pulsed Laser Deposition) method, a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method, etc., in order to apply the piezoelectric substance element as a thin film element. In the case of its being applied as the thin film, however, a problem is that characteristics equal to those of the ceramics cannot be acquired. For solving this problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-116103 discloses a method of controlling crystalline orientation to a (001) mono-crystal. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-332569 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,208) proposes employing a 90-degree domain where (100) orientation and (001) orientation taking a tetragonal crystal structure exist in mixture.
Even by the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-116103, the characteristics equal to those of ceramics are not exhibited on the side of a high electric field, and the piezoelectric substance element is inferior in terms of a function of the element. Further, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-332569 has such problems that an MPB (Morphotropic Phase Boundary) area cannot be utilized and that a (100) orientation-to-(001) orientation ratio cannot be controlled with high reproducibility. Moreover, a film with an increased ratio of the (100) orientation has a problem of being inferior in terms of film durability as the thin film element.